MY LOVELY DRUMMER
by Kojivalharunyan
Summary: Ini fanfic pertama yang author bikin. Karena author suka Akb48 sama cn blue minhyuk, jadi aku bikin nih wkwkwk. Happy reading..


**MY LOVELY DRUMMER**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Genre: comedy, romance, kpop, jpop

Main cast: 1. Kang Minhyuk (CN Blue)

2. Kashiwagi Yuki (AKB48)

Other cast: 1. CN Blue member (lengkap)

2. Akb48 member (Takahashi minami dan atsuko maeda)

**Ini fanfic pertama yang author bikin. Karena author suka Akb48 sama cn blue minhyuk, jadi aku bikin nih wkwkwk. Happy reading..**

"Aku tak bisa Takaminachan"

"Kau pasti bisa Yuki, kau hanya tinggal mengingat-ngingat saja apa yang kamu sudah pelajari dulu"

"Tapi kan itu sudah lama sekali. Itupun sudah saat aku kelas 2 SD. Sekarang aku sudah lupa semua."

"Kau hanya perlu berlatih. Aku tahu kamu bisa."

"Aku tidak mau, cari saja yang lain."

"Yang lain belum berpengalaman Yuki, hanya kau yang pernah memainkan drum, lagipula tinggal kau satu-satunya member senbatsu yang belum memainkan alat musik sama sekali"

"Kenapa kau hanya mencari yang member senbatsu saja? Member Akb kan banyak.-_-"

"Iya, tapi.."

"Aku pokoknya tidak mau. Aku sudah cukup sibuk dengan Akb dan French kiss, ditambah lagi ini, apa aku tidak gila?"

"HEY, emang kau saja yang sibuk. Aku sudah menjadi kapten dan no3b juga. Aku lebih pusing tau!"

"Aku tak peduli, pokoknya aku tak mau"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Takamina pun memasang muka sedih.

"Kalau begitu aku telepon akimoto sensei saja. Aku bilang padanya bahwa Akb48 harus mengundurkan tanggal perilisan single baru mereka"

"APA? KENAPA KAU BILANG PADA AKIMOTO SENSEI!" teriak Yuki menggelegar

"Ya kan dia harus tau. Atau gak dia marah-marah."

"Tapi kalau kau bilang aku tidak mau, nasibku bagaimana?"

"Itukan urusanmu karena tidak mau" Jawab Takamina serius

Takamina adalah kapten dari AKB48 Tim A. Diluar dia memang keliatan friendly sekali, tetapi kalau dia mengurus-urus seperti ini, dia berubah menjadi tegas.

"Baiklah aku mau" Jawab Yuki ragu-ragu

"Benarkah?" Tanya Takamina sambil mengembalikan ponsel ke kantong yang ia akan gunakan untuk menelpon Akimoto sensei.

"Iya.."

"ok, minggu depan kita check alat music ya"

"APA? MINGGU DEPAN? TAPI.."

"Sudah ya, aku mau pulang, aku lelah."

Yukirin Pov

"tapii.. TAKAMINA!"

Entah dia hanya pura-pura mendengar teriakkan ku atau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan mungkin, aku ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja" pikirku

Dalam perjalanan, dalam pikiranku adalah tentang permainan drumku. Aku takut para WOTA terutama fans ku tidak suka permainan drumku. Apalagi pengecheckan alat music saja minggu depan, bagaimana aku bisa?

BUG! Aku ditabrak oleh seorang pria dan terjatuh

"AWWW! HEY KALAU JALAN HATI-HATI!"

"Maaf" lalu dia nyelonong pergi saja…

"HEY KAU MAU KEMANA! DASAR PRIA KURANG AJAR!"

Bukannya ditolong malah aku dibiarkan pergi begitu saja. Aku sempat melihat rupanya. Lumayan tampan, Tidak sih, sebenarnya sangat tampan. Pasti cewek-cewek suka dengannya. Tapi kan dia kurang ajar, buktinya aku ini. Di diamkan begini saja. Beruntung saat itu sepi, kalau ramai aku sudah berteriak agar aku mendapat perhatian banyak orang sehingga aku dibantu. Sial! -_-

Minhyuk Pov

Ahh.. aku sudah lelah berjalan jauh. Tidak aku malah lari. Tak sangka member-member lain tega meninggalkanku di dorm. Apalagi kita harus latihan untuk konser besok, ditempat yang jauh pula. Sudah begitu aku meninggalkan orang yang tadi aku tabrak pula. Aku sungguh bersalah dengannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Akhirnya aku sampai. Dan member lain menyambutku dengan ejekan mereka

"Hey kau kemana saja kau? Kita telat latihan hanya gara-gara menunggu mu." Kata Yonghwa hyug mengejek

"Kalian yang meninggalkan ku di dorm"

"Kau sendiri lama." Kata jungshin memanas-manaskan

"HEY, SUDAH BERUNTUNG AKU MENCUCI BAJU KALIAN YANG MINGGU KEMARIN BELUM DI CUCI!"

"Siapa suruh kau mencuci bajuku." Kata jungshin malah lebih memanaskan lagi

"Kau ini mau mati!?" kataku gagah sambil mencekek dia

"Hey sudah kita bukan ini berantem disini, kita sedang latihan." Kata Jonghyun hyung mendinginkan suasana

"okey, kalau begitu mari kita latihan." Kata Yonghwa hyung semangat.

TBC

**Sorry mungkin ada kesalahan kata atau kata yang gak jelas. Mohon maaf ya…**


End file.
